The Last of Us: Pokeverse
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: After having been attacked and lost almost all of his humanity, N finds solace in taking on missions to survive along with his partner Jessie, but when a mission to smuggle a rebellious child forces him to take a leap out of the ordinary, can he do it? and what surprises lay in store for him and this girl on the way. Pokemon AU.Spoilers inside, , some parts of game in written form.


THE LAST OF US.

[ Okay, I just finished The Last of US and I wanted to try a shot at a pokemon fan fic. its set paralel world in accordance to the Last of Us by Naughty Dog. So enjoy.]

Ash...all I could smell was the burning of ash as I drove away with my daughter in the back of my car, my eyes on the surrounding flicks of lights by the small sparks, charcoal was all that was left, looking at my small daughter, I knew she wouldn't make it, perhaps a small part of me just wanted to cling on to that hope.

We drove and we drove up the steep mountain tops of this decaying place, she'd always loved this place, she often played with the Pidgey here...but I knew today, we wouldn't be playing...infact...after today, we wouldn't be doing much of anything..

SUMMER.

Tuesday night

seven twenty seven

"M-Mh...dad...why..why is it all foggy outside?"

Shawnee asked her father who, just smiled inwardly,although sadly.

"It's snow, hun...just snow."

Stated the tall male with green hair at the smaller child, he walked over and pulled her into his lap as he watched the flicks of the flame dance, briefly glancing at his daughter, hearing the whethered breaths gasp in and out of her chest. Time was growing short.

"Dad...why are we up here and not with momma?"

She asked with innocent eyes as she turned to look at her father, his lip pursued as her struggled to control the emotions in his voice.

"She..She's sick, and so is your little sister, we are going to find some medicine.."

He lied very smoothly, it was best to not spare her the truth, she didn't have much time left on this earth, best enjoy it while she was here. with him.. Pulling her closer he rested his cheek on her soft emerald hair, the silent tears dripped down his cheek, the breathing in her hitched and got quicker.

"D-Daddy...I'm getting tired..."

She said weakly as her body began to go limp, her breathing slowed as she struggled to keep conciousness, the male felt his insides ache as he held his child close, then...crack, he broke her neck, letting go of her body he looked at the frail corpse at his feet,

"There...You're...with momma now...and I'll...join you..."

Walking to his cabin, he took the revolver in his back pack and rocked back and forth as he put it in his mouth, he was about to pull the trigger when...

'No, g-get off me!'

The sound of a young woman caught his ear, he ceased the thought of suicide temporarily and sprinted over to the woman, he saw...one of those..things, the same thing that had butchured his family, growling he ran at it and capped it right in the head. Silence passed as he reopened his eyes, dead...the woman he had attempted to save was dead, but she was breathing.

"Oh thank god, i was..."

Looking closely, her skin was beginning to grow fungus over it, her eyes that were blue now were greenish yellow, shaking her body went livid and the male stared shocked as she lunged at him pinning him down.

"Now ma'am...you don't-"

He started to say before a deafining blast was heard and the woman rolled off of him, staring at his saviour, it was an older looking woman,

"Are you bitten?"

Was all she asked, the woman had long pink hair and was in a white uniform, the male shook his head as he stood up but she pointed a gun to him, his eyes widened as she took out a small device.

"Raise your fucking hands..."

She stated somewhat hostile, he was not going to test this womans nerves. Raising his arms slowly, he watched her facial movements as she backed up and looked at him.

"The names Jessie, yours?"

She stated to him rather than asking.

"The names...N."

She gave him an odd stare as she walked over to him and looked over his shoulder then back at him.

"That uh, short for somethin'?"

She asked apprehensively as she kept a look out for anymore of whatever it was attacking them, he just looked to the sky with a solemn face.

"No, Just ...N."

Well, that's it for a starter chapter.

Please no flames.

No rude shit.

And no trolls.

Just keep the reviews civil.

Thank you.


End file.
